


Bus stop

by Eniloracsp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eniloracsp/pseuds/Eniloracsp
Summary: She finally made it, but how the here she'll put all the bags and Hope safely inside the bus in three minutes?





	Bus stop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! So, this is the first time ever that I post something, please be nice to me haha  
> This one shot was inspired by something I actually seen in a bus one day and it was hella cute.  
> English is not my first language so if you want to leave tips to improve it I'd love it!  
> R&R, please feel free to review in portuguese as well. Hope you enjoy it! xx  
> PS: Kinda anti-Hook???  
> Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

She was running, the last bus was 9 pm and it was 8:56 pm. shirt. She grabbed Hope's tiny hand tighter and the poor girl was almost dragged by her, but she didn't have a place to carry her with all those bags. Hope was a sweet kid, she didn’t mind being woke up from her nap by her hysteric mother and put all her favorite toys in her little ladybug backpack.  
She finally made it, but how the here she'll put all the bags and Hope safely inside the bus in three minutes? The bus driver helped her and she sat on the last bench, Hope silently beside her. She did it. She finally left her abusive husband. Thank God for her friend August to let her crash in his house with a four years old, Killian would never think of looking for them there.

Regina was late, the bus was 9 pm and she was once again complaining about those shoes, she saw the bus and jumped on it, as usual it was crowded, the only spot left was in the back of the bus. A blonde woman and what looked like a 4 years old were in the middle of it and Regina was tired enough to ask if she could sit there too.  
"No," the little girl said quietly  
Emma ignored her  
"Sure, Hope please sit on my lap so the lady can sit too"  
Regina felt bad because the woman looked as tired as her, and she knows how exhausting can be to carry a kid, so she sits and make space for her to put the girl in the middle of them.  
"Are you sure? I can carry her"  
"I'm sure, don't worry dear, I have a little one too"  
"Oh, how old?"  
"Just turned three" Regina was so proud of her baby boy, that every time she could she'd show him for everyone, so she unlock her phone and a picture of Henry smiley face appeared  
"Aww, he's cute, I almost don’t have pictures of Hope smiling, miss cranky," the blonde-haired woman said while tickling her daughter, who was almost asleep.  
"Stop it ma!"  
Regina saw the interaction and couldn’t wait to see her son, Henry was at her parents' while she worked.  
The women made small talk about the kids all the way the road, but Emma realized that she had no idea of how she would take all the bags and Hope on the bus stop, so she took a deep breath and asked the woman beside her:  
“May I ask you a favor? The next stop is mine, can you help me with the bags? I'm scared of the bus living with her while I put the bags outside"  
Regina understands the feeling, the worst thing that can happen with a mother is to lose her child, luckily her stop was the same.  
"That's where I'm going too, I'll help you, no worries, no little girl will be forgotten on the bus," she said with a smile, this woman's kid was so cute.  
"Really? Thank you so much"  
When the now near empty bus stopped, the two women got up and Emma got down with a sleeping Hope on her arms. shirt. How will she take the bags? Hope will be not happy of being woken up twice. She saw the kind brunette carrying her bags and was thinking about some excuse to free the lady...that she realized she doesn't know the name.  
"Thank you ...."  
"Regina."  
"Regina, Emma" they laugh because their hands were occupied so no handshake. A silent remained.  
"Shoot I'm sorry, you can let the bags here, I think I'm going to call a cab or something, baby girl will not wake up till hours"  
"If may I ask you, where do you live? My mother's house it's not that far so I can walk your things so you don't have to take a cab" what the here was Regina thinking? What if Emma was annoyed by her or just wanted to be left alone? Maybe she lived far from where they were and-  
"Oh, my friend's home is just a few blocks away, but are you sure? You helped me a lot already", Emma was embarrassed, this woman looked like she had a long day and still was willing to help her with her shirt.  
"Won’t be trouble at all dear, show me the way"  
They walked silently till August's home, Hope snoring on Emma's shoulder  
"So, we're here"  
"Wait, your friend is August Booth?"  
"Yeah, do you know him?"  
"Sure! We are friends since Mr. Booth adopted him, I had no idea that he was living here, he sort of disappeared after his dad died"  
"How crazy, right? Well, I think he's not home but I got a spare key, thank you so much Regina"  
"You're welcome Emma.....I'm gonna pick up my baby now, say hi to August for me"  
"Will do.... Let's...let’s go on a play date someday, Hope could use a friend"  
"Sure. Goodnight you both"  
"Goodnight"

 

The next day was Saturday so Regina could spend the whole day with her little prince. She woke up with a little body jumping on her bed. Henry did that every day and it was one of Regina's favorite moments, he would jump in the bed and cuddle with her until time for breakfast. Those were the most difficult moments too, she always ends up thinking about how it used to be: Henry would cry in his crib, Danielle would get up and bring their baby boy to cuddle with them in the bed. Dani.  
Life was so unfair. It's been a year and it was getting more hard not having her around. She died in a car accident while walking Henry to the daycare. The driver was on his phone and lost the control of the car, getting in the sidewalk. She almost lost both of them, but Dani was fast enough to protect their baby and this cost her life, but Henry didn't have a single scratch.  
Regina tries to make those thoughts disappear and focus on the little boy playing with her hair with his eyes closed and his binky in place. He looks like a little angel.  
Not much longer she smells coffee coming from downstairs and knows that her sister is starting her day.  
Zelena was a CEO of a beauty company and she was Regina's best friend. She’s only 3 years younger than Zelena and they used to fight like cat and dog as kids, but when Zelena lost her baby four years ago, Regina and Dani helped her deal with the process and Henry was a happy surprise for everyone. After Dani's death, Zelena asked her to move in with her so she could be around and it was nice to have her sister as a housemate. Henry loved his Auntie Z and she would do anything for the boy, they shared a love for the color green as well.

Emma got Regina's phone from August and was praying for the woman didn't think that she was a stalker or freak. She was really trying to get Henry make some friends and to be honest with herself, she could use a friend too.  
_"Hey, It's Emma Swan, August gave me your number so we can set up a playdate for our kids, sorry if I'm bothering you."  
_ She regretted as soon as she sent the text, well, now all she has to do is wait.

It was almost noon and Regina was still in her pyjamas as a demand by Henry since he saw on some cartoon that Saturdays were pyjamas day, she wouldn't complain though, it was nice to have her moment with him, she was blessed for having him, yes he drove her nuts sometimes but she wouldn't change a thing about her little storm of a child.  
Henry was playing with cars when she heard a beep coming from her phone, possibly her sister asking what would they want to have for lunch but it was a number she didn't recognize. After reading Emma's text, she saved her number and started thinking about if it was a good thing and her nerves were getting the best of her, she didn't know anything about this woman but something deep inside her could tell she was a good person just trying to give her kid a good life, just like herself. So she texts back.  
_"Hello Emma, no bothering at all, how about tomorrow for that playdate?"_  
After hitting send, Regina feels calm. This could be the starting of something good.


End file.
